Waiting to be saved
by xoTearDuctsCanRustxo
Summary: Prequel to 'The Promise' shows from the boys meeting Dougie and his troubles that follow. Disclaimer: involves violence and mentions of mental illness. Kidnap and possible mentions of rape in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and what's your name?" Danny asked trying to disguise the boredom in his voice. He thought this whole audition thing was pretty much over when Harry joined the band. But apparently they were way off finding the right bassist. Now here they were him, Tom, Harry, James Bourne and Fletch sitting on a long table in front of a very young boy. The boy was very small, with brown/blond hair spiked up into small thorns. He was wearing too long shorts and too long socks along with an orange t-shirt sticking to his small frame. He light bruises up and down his arms but they decided to ignore it he was probably just accident prone. He was looking at the ground hands shaking as he clutched his bright blue bass guitar.

"D-Dougie P-Poynter" The boy stuttered nervously not taking his gaze of the ground for a second.

"Are we allowed to see your face, Dougie?" Harry chuckled. The boy looked up fear filling his ice blue eyes. He had a fading black eye and a gash across his right cheek but again they ignored it.

"Sorry" Dougie gasped nervously how could he of been so stupid the young teen thought to himself.

"Dude, I was joking no need to apologize"

"How old are you Dougie?" Tom asked curiously he didn't believe this boy was old enough to fit the criteria of the band that would be McFly. But Dougie insisted he had recently turned sixteen.

"Okay go ahead and play for us" Danny commands softly there is something that fascinates him about young Dougie and he was intrigued to know more. He wanted the audition to go well so he could learn more about Dougie as there was something different about him. Danny didn't realize but Harry and Tom felt exactly the same. They watched as the boy bit his lip in concentration as he strummed his bass and made the guitar produce a beautiful sound before it ended and he looked up at the five people in front of him.

"Well Dougie, how do you think it went?" Tom asked knowing already how much confidence the young lad lacked.

"Um… could've gone better… I'm gonna be honest I know I'm not a very good bassist I just wanted to hear someone else say it so I can give it up"

"Well, you're wrong you're absolutely amazing welcome to McFly" Fletch said grinning from ear to ear before walking out to sort some stuff out.

"Really, thank you so much, I won't let you down I promise" He smiled wide eyed.

"Good you can move in tomorrow or today if you want" Tom suggested

"Yes I'd love that can we go now" Dougie said almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't you need to go and pack your stuff first?" James said laughing at how eager the boy was.

"This is all the stuff I own" Dougie said. That one sentence made the smile on Danny, Harry, Tom and James' faces fade. As they realized that this boy obviously didn't have the easiest life. The bruises, cuts and lack of possessions summed that fact up. The young teen owned nothing but his bass and the clothes on his back. But this only made the others more curious of what life was like from the point of view of Dougie Poynter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dougie had been living at the band house for about two weeks and the boys quickly learned that Dougie had a lot of underlying problems. But that aside they all loved him and got on with him really well. But Dougie didn't eat much except for a sandwich at dinner time but that was it. He also struggled to make eye contact and didn't really speak until he was asked a question. Even then he would answer and then stop talking.

One morning Tom was struggling to sleep so he soon gave in and decided to get up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the clock where he groaned at the time. 6:30am is a time that shouldn't exist where Tom is concerned. He grabbed his dressing gown and headed downstairs before sitting in the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. Tom sleepily glanced around the room when he noticed the back door was open. He stood up and slowly walked towards it allowing the cold air to hit him almost making his eyes water.

He continued to walk out into the back garden when he saw him. Dougie lying on his back, eyes closed. He was only wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms as the boys had insisted they buy him more clothes. He was wearing no top even though the crisp September weather was bitter and enough to make you catch your death. Which meant you could see his scarred, pale, papery skin with his ribs sticking out of his ridiculously skinny frame. Dougie never walked around with a part of his body on show and this gave Tom an insight to why. He slowly approached the boy and knelt down beside him gently shaking him awake to which Dougie responded by jumping up eyes widening in pure fear his breathing speeding up.

"Hey, mate it's only me… What are you doing out here?" Tom asked the boy softly.

"Um, nothing" Dougie responded looking down. He noticed his current attire (or lack of) and wrapped his stick thin arms around himself.

"Dougie…. How old are you? Don't lie to me I promise I won't kick you out of the band you are to talented for me to do that"

"I-I'm F-fifteen" Dougie mumbled. This didn't shock Tom as he'd always known Dougie wasn't as old as he'd made out. Tom got up of the floor offering Dougie a hand.

"Come on mate come inside before you get pneumonia" Tom giggled once they got inside Dougie realized he was still tired and needed to warm up and decided to go back to bed and it wasn't long before Harry and Danny came stumbling down the stairs and the three teens sat watching TV together. As Danny was flicking through the channels something on the news caught their eyes. They stopped channel surfing and looked at the screen in shock as the reporter read today's top story.

"Gary Poynter father of missing teenager Dougie Poynter has been arrested today. He is being held for charges of theft, drug dealing, assault, domestic violence towards his son and various other serious charges that will be released in a statement by police later in the week. Poynter made an appeal earlier in the week in order to find his fifteen year old Dougie who went missing later last month"

A picture of Dougie smiling shyly was in the top right corner of the screen before it disappeared to a shot of a man. He was in his late thirties with fair hair and the same blue eyes as Dougie fake tears rolling down his slightly tanned cheeks. He then began to talk and it was obvious this man was either a good actor or a professional liar.

"Please, please help me find my boy. I just want him back I can't imagine my life without him. Please Dougie if you're watching I just want to know you're safe." Said Dougie's dad before it went back to the news reporter.

"The police are urging people with any knowledge on Dougie's whereabouts to come forward" with that Danny turned of the TV and the three boys sat there mouths open in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the last add guys I was ill and it was late when I wrote this so I understand that it is going a bit quick and may be a bit confusing. Basically the interview with Dougie's dad was filmed before he was arrested. But I promise the story is going to slow down now. **

**Thanks to: **

**ILikeToSneeze for the positive comments**

**SetbytheSystem for the constructive criticism it really helps **

**FloynterPoneslover27 glad you're enjoying it**

None of them knew what to do.

'Shall we wake Dougie and confront him?' 'No it'd only worry him'

'Should we call the police and let them know where Dougie is?' 'No, they might take him away and we can't go behind Dougie's back'

'Should we phone his mother?' 'He's never mentioned her and she wasn't mentioned on the news who knows what's happened to her'

'He must have some other family? It's not normal just to have a dad' 'What part of this situation is normal?'

'What if we get arrested for kidnap?' 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it'

'If McFly is gonna be successful people will find out where Dougie is' 'Okay, lets just stop and think'

The three boys sat silent for about ten minutes after arguing with themselves and each other thinking about how big this situation was before Danny turned and looked with tear filled eyes at the older two.

"Guys, what do you think actually happened to Dougie?" He whispered allowing a tear to roll down his left cheek.

"I don't know mate… I dread to think" Harry replied quietly resting his hand on Danny's shoulder and putting his arm around Toms. They all sat and thought about the situation at hand. Dougie's father was a drug dealer that's how he earned the money to look after Dougie. But he didn't look after Dougie, did he? They thought about the way Dougie acted and realized this was worse than they could imagine. Tom thought about the state he saw Dougie's body in this morning. It was obvious the young teenager was not allowed to eat properly which was why he struggled to eat more than a sandwich a day. They remembered how happy he was when he saw the box room of the band house and started yelling thank you over and over again. This only made them question everything a little more.

What was his living conditions like at home?

Where was his mother?

Why did no one notice what was happening to this kid?

What happened to him?

**Sorry this chapter is so short this was basically a chapter displaying their thoughts and just them trying to get their heads around it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dougie woke up slowly and looked around tears streaming down his face and sweat was dripping down his forehead. The same dream he'd been having since it happened 6 years ago he remembered it like it was yesterday. The screaming, the blood, the sickening thud and the horrible eerie silence afterwards. That's when it dawned on him he had never thought about in that way before. His dad was a murderer. His dad murdered his mum.

"_Gary, please stop" his mother Jennifer screamed. It was the first time that his mother had ever stuck up for him. The first time she'd try to stop the beatings. It would also be the last time she stuck up for him._

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up and let the boy stand up for himself" _

"_He is a nine year old little boy Gary. A nine year old little boy that's scared and lets be honest he's not a very big kid he can't stand up for himself" Dougie's father still had his arm wrapped Dougie's throat restricting his breathing before dropping him to the floor and kicking him in the ribs._

"_Dougie!" Jennifer yelled running forwards to pick him up off the floor._

"_No! Leave him there" Dougie's dad screamed as he pushing her into the table. Everything smashed on the table and she hit her head. Her head was bleeding as she stood up and swayed. _

"_I'm sorry Dougie, I can't do this anymore" Jennifer whispered and that when it happened. She was extremely dizzy and lost her footing and went rolling down the stairs where she stopped and lay lifeless at the bottom._

"_Jenny!" Gary screamed running to the bottom. Dougie however was to numb to move, he just stood there looking as his evil father tried to revive his mother's unmoving figure. Before Gary ran up the stairs and looked straight into Dougie's eyes holding him by his shirt._

"_You… this is all your fault if you had just been a man instead of the little brat that you are she wouldn't be lying there"_

Dougie wiped his tears away as he thought of how he was wrong his father wasn't a murderer he was. It was his fault his mum was dead. He thought about the beating that night and every night since how it was ten times worse. He quietly walked downstairs and as he reached the bottom he saw his band mate's tearful faces looking up at him.

"Doug, we need to talk"

**I know Dougie's mum isn't called Jennifer but I feel like its wishing this stuff on these extra characters if you use their real names. Also I know its morbid but I didn't know what else could've happened to his mum.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dougie couldn't believe what he was hearing, his dad had been arrested? Well good he deserves it. But the worst part was the fact that the boys knew at least one thing about his past. He was beaten. Luckily they knew nothing else, but it was only a matter of time before the police announced all sorts of different things about his mum, about his living conditions, details about the beatings and his dads 'contacts'… then what?

"Doug? Doug?" Tom questioned waving his hand in front of Dougie's face as he had zoned out

"Um…. Yeah?" Dougie questioned

"We were saying it may be best if you got in contact with the police" Tom repeated

"N-No I can't…. if I do he'll know where I am and he'll come and find me"

"Doug, think about it, he can't get you the police have him" Danny argued

"And if he doesn't get sent down? What then?"

"Listen Dougie, from what I heard on the news your dad has done a lot of terrible stuff, they didn't go in to detail about what he did to you exactly and I don't want to push you into telling us, you can do that in your own time. But just think, you want this band to work and to leave your past behind don't you? To do that you'll have to get in touch with the police we can't become famous if people still think of you as the boy who was missing can we? Me, Danny and Harry could possibly be questioned for kidnap if they knew you were here and we didn't tell anyone. But Dougie all of that is irrelevant don't do this for the general public or for McFly or for me, Danny and Harry do this for yourself you deserve something good to happen in your life."

Dougie needed no further convincing he shakily reached out for the phone and dialled the police number.

"Hello, my name is Dougie Poynter… I'm the missing son of Gary Poynter" Dougie whispered into the phone looking around at his friends supportive smiles.


End file.
